Snowball Fights
by alyssialui
Summary: The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years have a snowball fight. Fluffy Dramoine. Fred and George cameo.


_A/N: The Gryffindors and the Slytherins have a snowball fight._

_Submission for a couple to challenges:_

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!**** - Frozen**

**A Dramione Prompt Challenge!**** - 19 ("Score!") & 24 (Snow)**

**The Crayola Challenge**** - Maroon (and Gold)**

**The Animal Challenge/Competition**** - Coyote: **Pranking and playfulness. Write about Fred and George.

* * *

Fred and George stared lazily out the third window of the Gryffindor Tower. The one with the maroon curtains not the gold. For some reason, Lee decided it would be funny to try and eat a whole chicken leg in one bite. They admit, they did bet him 10 Galleons but they didn't think he'd try for two more. He had to be taken down to the Hospital Wing to remove the bones from his throat.

Now Fred and George, Lee-less and 10-Galleons-less, didn't know what to do with themselves. The snow came down in light clumps outside the castle.

Fred let out a loud groan, "George, what are we to do with ourselves? We can't just sit here looking pretty."

George fluffed his hair, "Maybe you can't."

Fred frowned at George before stretching as far back as he could, "I'm so bored George. Oh hello what's this?"

Fred moved back close to window to see his favourite Gryffindor 5th years trotting across the grounds towards the big tree. Fred grinned to his brother, "George, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

"I just don't see why anyone would want to put three chicken legs in their mouth," Hermione said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I just hope they get the bones out in time before he can't breathe," Ginny said worriedly.

Harry punched Ron on the arm, "Bet I can do four."

Ron grinned, "You're on," while the girls looked appalled that Harry would even try after what happened to Lee.

After melting the snow on the ground and spreading their cloaks, they finally took their spots under the big tree. Hermione immediately pulled out her newest book, "So you want to be a bookworm?" and turned away from her friends' idle chatter on owls.

"Ginny, I still don't get how the owls know exactly where to go when I tell them who I'm sending the letter too."

"Harry, they just know. They got owl smarts."

Hermione piped in, "Geo-location."

Harry still argued, "But that still doesn't say how they know the person. Sometimes I don't even know the person."

"Well-"

Hermione was about to explain when they heard the crunching of snow to their right. They all looked around the tree to see Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass and Parkinson coming towards them.

"Move Gryffindorks, this is our tree," Malfoy commanded looking down at them.

Ron shouted, "I don't see your name on it Malfoy."

Malfoy merely pointed to the base of the tree where everyone now saw the elegant script saying "This is Draco Malfoy's tree."

Ron just took his heel and rubbed it out, "All better. Now buzz off Malfoy."

Zabini held up his hands, "I think we can reach a compromise." He picked up some snow, idly balling it in his hands. Then he chucked it at Ron, "Winner gets the tree."

That was the beginning of an all out brawl between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

* * *

Fred and George's heads popped out above a bush, watching the most gritty snowball fight they'd ever seen.

"Fred, I don't think they need us here."

"George, when have we ever gone somewhere we were needed. We go where we want to go. And as much as I want to join in and slaughter those Slytherins, I have a better idea to prank everyone."

The twins ducked their heads back down.

* * *

"Ginny, cover my back. I'm going in," Hermione said behind the make-shift snowfort. She made a signal to Harry and Ron who were using the tree as a shield. Then she and Ginny ran from their cover only to see... no Slytherins.

The two girls froze and looked at each other. Soon, zombie snowmen rose from the ground and the girls dropped the snowballs they were holding and screamed. The snowmen shook off some snow to reveal Malfoy and Zambini who pelted them with snowballs once their defences were down.

Ginny shielded Hermione's body and called out to Harry and Ron, while Hermione started making some snowballs with her wand.

"Hermione, what's taking so long?"

"Ginny, the snowballs have to be perfectly spherical," Hermione said, meticuously shaping her first snowball.

"No they don't," Ginny said, scooping up a handful of snow and chucking it directly into Blaise's face. He faltered and fell back. "Score!"

Harry and Ron ran out from behind the tree looking for the Slytherin girls. Then they saw them run out from the tree not 25 feet away from the big tree.

"Hold it!" Hermione shouted, holding out her hands. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Why are we fighting over this tree when there's another tree right there?" Hermione pointed out.

Everyone blinked then Malfoy shouted, "Because we can," then shoved his handful of snow into Harry's face. Harry wiped the snow from his glasses,

"I'll kill you Malfoy."

Hermione was laughing, her book long forgotten but tucked in her bag safe and dry with her friend's things. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. And who would have thought with Slytherins. Especially when they're not trying to kill you.

She was just running past Ginny when she tripped on a pile of snow, and right into the snow-filled arms of Malfoy. The snow dropped as they fell down together, with Hermione on top of Malfoy.

Their faces were close and their bodies were warm. They both were blushing now but no one noticed them as they were too caught up trying not to have snow pushed down horrible places. Greengrass was currently trying to remove the snow Ron had shoved down her front. It was forming a nice wet spot where the snow started to melt.

Hermione leaned close to Malfoy and he froze up in anticipation. Is she really about to do what I think she is. Her lips looked so inviting. He closed his eyes and then felt cold. She had gotten him with a clean snowball in the face.

She laughed, pointing at his face but not getting off him. "Haha Malfoy. You should have seen your face when-" She didn't finish the sentence. A rogue snowball had been sent their way, hitting the back of her head, causing her lips to crash down onto Malfoy's full on.

Everyone just stared, all snowballs forgotten. The couple zoned everyone else out.

Parkinson said, "chirp chirp.."

Hermione and Malfoy finally broke apart and then noticed the silence around them. Blushing, they stood back up. Malfoy cleared his throat, "So who gets the tree?"

A pair of loud voices was heard from overhead, "WE DO!"

Everyone looked up to see a barrage of snowballs raining down on them, the assault so dense they caused a shadow.

Hermione squeaked out and covered her head. "This is gonna hurt." Then they were all bowled over by a layer of snow.

Fred and George walked out of the nearby bushes and stopped to look down at the dazed fifth years.

"So Fred, how has your day been?"

"Jolly good, Georgie ol boy. What do you say we partake of this fine tree?" Fred asked, gesturing to the aforementioned tree with a flourish.

George pondered it for a second before saying, "I don't really want the tree. Let's see if Lee will eat a grapefruit whole today."

The twins ran back up to the castle, leaving the Slytherins and Gryffindors in the snow. They all sat up looking at each other.

Harry spoke up, "Let's just share the tree next time."

Everyone said, "Agreed."


End file.
